


Twenty Four Hours.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Narcissa and Rodolphus aid Bellatrix through childbirth.





	Twenty Four Hours.

“I got you, it's going to be okay, you're going to be okay.” Narcissa spoke in a soothing manner while she took a moment from her post at the healers side between her sisters legs, gently cradling Bellatrix’s head to her chest and stroking her tangled curls while Rodolphus tenderly dabbed a cool damp cloth over her heated skin. For once Narcissa and Rodolphus were on the same page and he didn’t snarl at the blonde for touching his wife. 

Bellatrix knew pain. She was no stranger to it and prided herself on her ability to withstand it more so then most men could but this.. this was something else. 

Narcissa’s reassurance was trickling off her like water with no effect as another wave of nauseating pain rolled over her and she gritted her teeth against it, clutching onto Rodolphus’ hand.

“Good girl, you’re doing fine. Just fine.” Rodolphus said softly, using his free hand to gently rub her tense muscles. 

She had tears in her eyes when she slumped back onto the pillows, a moment of rest through the contractions letting her gather more coherent thoughts. “I’m sorry I almost set you on fire.” She sobbed it out as she relaxed her grip on his hand and closed her eyes when he pressed a kiss to her own. 

“Well it’s not the first time, baby.” Rodolphus said with a smile, he hated seeing her in so much agony but he was in awe in how she was doing what she was doing with no pain control. The potions where making her sick so she had to do it without the aid of anything other than her own resolve. 

And it was that resolve that saw her through a labour that lasted over twenty four hours but the tiny She was holding in her arms had made the entire ordeal worth all the pain the world.


End file.
